Rotatable electrical connector assemblies are known in the art. They usually include a fixed portion provided with an electrical plug to be inserted in an electrical wall socket and a rotatable portion so mounted to the fixed portion as to be rotatable about a rotation axis. The rotatable portion is usually provided with a multi-conductor electrical cable to which an electric appliance is connected. Electrical connection is maintained between the fixed and rotatable portions to allow electric current to flow from the electrical wall socket to the electric appliance at any given angle of the rotatable portion with respect to the fixed portion. Continuous rotation of the rotatable portion with respect to the fixed portion is therefore possible to prevent the electrical cable from becoming twisted during the use of the electrical appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,976, issued to Russell A. NELSON on Apr. 8, 1969 and entitled: "Swiveling connector for electric cord" describes a cylindrical electrical connector assembly provided with the abovementioned features. Indeed, the electrical connection between the rotatable portion and the fixed portion is maintained by an assembly comprising a central cylindrical connector, similar to a headphone jack, axially mounted to the fixed portion and a pair of blades so mounted to the rotatable portion as to be in contact with a respective portion of the cylindrical connector. The blades defining plug receiving terminals of an electrical socket. The cylindrical configuration of the central connector enables the continuous electrical contact between the rotatable portion and the fixed portion by providing a smooth cylindrical contact surface for the blades.
The connector assembly described by NELSON has the drawback that the interconnection of the rotational portion to the fixed portion is such that the electrical plug of the fixed portion and the electrical socket of the rotatable portion must be at opposed longitudinal ends of the electrical connector to provide an adequate rotatable action. This is a significant drawback since it increases the length of the connector making it less versatile. On the other hand, if electrical connectors are made according to FIGS. 1 and 2 of the above noted United States Patent, the length of electrical cable provided between the electrical plug and the electrical connector will defy the purpose of the connector by becoming twisted. Furthermore, the installation of the electrical connector of NELSON in an electrical wall socket reduces the number of electrical wall sockets available.